


Curiousity

by flibbertygigget



Series: The Other 51 [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Harry is a Tree Slut, Lust, Mpreg, Other, Possible Underage (but not really) (at least I don't think so), Potions, Tree human relationships, Voyeurism, ao3tagoftheday, seedlings, special sap, the great fic mimicry contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Poppy Pomfrey agrees to help Harry with his horniness, she has no idea what the consequences will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiousity

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the ao3tagoftheday contest. I don't actually endorse tree sex.

Poppy Pomfrey was more than used to dealing with the consequences of young witches and wizards mixing their hormonal urges with magic. She has had to restore more dicks and clits than she can count, and she always kept a bottle of lube on hand to unstick objects from various orifices. But she had never got a request quite like this.

"Please, I'm so horny all the time. I can't even think when all I can feel is my dick about to burst from my pants. I just know that you can help me." The large green eyes of Harry Potter stared at her pleadingly. Poppy shifted awkwardly. Strictly speaking, she shouldn't have done anything, but if it was affecting his schoolwork...

She created the perfect plan. Over the course of a few days she added a simple potion to the fertilizer that was used on the Whomping Will. Finally it was ready. She led Harry Potter out to the tree and instructed him to strip. It was only when he was naked that she threw a stick into the Willow's parameter.

A shudder ran through the entire tree, and then its branches crept outward. Poppy stepped back, not wanting the have the knotted branches shoved into her, but Harry stepped forward. His eyes were half-closed, and his dick was quickly hardening. When the tree touched him, its tendrils tightened around the Boy who Lived, drawing him up and into its wooden embrace.

Harry cried out as the tree tried to enter him. Poppy, always prepared, threw a bottle of Sappho's Eternal Love Goop at the tree. The Whomping Willow took the bottle and began to spread it over each tendril. When Harry whined, neglected, the tree shoved a branch into his mouth, almost too large for his mouth to stretch around, shoving it to the back of his throat until his was almost choking. Poppy couldn't avert her eyes as the Whomping Willow began to insert one endril after another into Harry's tight ass until it was stretched a solid foot across. His eyes and cock were weeping as the Willow began to pump in and out of him.

The tendril in his mouth was the first to go. The tree pulled out the wood and then long strings of amber sap were blown onto Harry's face and neck. He gasped and moaned, tongue darting around to try and taste the Willow's sap. The tendril slumped down, spent, but the rest continued, thrusting mercilessly, occasionally popping from Harry's ass to stroke his dick or pinch his nipples.

One by one, the tendril began to come into Harry's ass, slumping down after they did so. Soon the sap was raining from his asshole like toothpaste from a toothpaste tube, pushed out from sheer quantity, yet the sex continued.

At last it was done. With a clever twist of its branch, the Willow brought Harry to completion, arching his back and screaming as strands of white mixed with amber like milk with honey.

As Poppy brought him down, man and tree both satisfied, she thought that the affair was over. How wrong she was.

* * *

It was a few months later that Harry Potter again approached her in the infirmary. She looked at him closely, but nothing seemed to be wrong. He didn't even have an erection.

"What are you doing here?" she said. Harry Potter blushed.

"I took a pregnancy test," he said. "It came out positive. I went to a Muggle doctor, and the ultrasound shows that... I'm going to have at least twenty saplings." He smiled. "I'm going to be a mummy!" Poppy collapsed into a chair.

"I didn't even know that sap worked like that," she said.

"Neither did I," Harry said, "but I'm glad it does. I've never been so happy in my life. By the way, I want you to be the godmother."

"Of course," Poppy said, "I would be honored." This wasn't what she had expected out of life, but she would make the best of it. After all, Harry's saplings were counting on her. 

 


End file.
